Love is Complicated
by X-Blade
Summary: After being blown off by Raven, Robin finds love in Starfire's arms. But one day, Raven returns. What will happen? My first fanfic
1. Prologue

Warning: This story will have OOC. Ra&Ro&St Triangle.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not owned by me. It is owned by the company that broadcasts it. The name escapes me at the moment.

"Words Spoken"

[Author Notes]

=Thoughts=

Robin looked out the window of the bus. He had been deep in thought over the prospect of how his life seemed to be so focused on his superhero activities that his life as a regular teenager seemed almost nonexistent. =Damn it. I don't have any time to live my life without the mask. So many people have become hardened criminals that I'm always on call. Cyborg and Beast Boy are always by my side but there are times I wish they'd stop arguing to help me relax like a normal teenager.= He shuddered as he recalled the events of this morning. The everyday ritual of "Meat vs. Tofu" led to the destruction of the kitchen and not a single person had gotten a bite of breakfast. =Well, maybe by the time we're in college, they'll stop bickering.=

He looked next to him and saw Starfire resting peacefully against his arm. He placed his cape on her and gave a soft sigh. =Starfire. How long have we been together now? A year? That day I confessed my feelings to you, baring my heart out in the open. I was so happy that you felt the same way that I didn't even notice when Beast Boy threw a water balloon at me. I never thought I'd be able to feel the same way again after…= He shook his head as he recalled that faithful day with the black-haired telekinetic.

* * *

Flashback

Robin walked down the halls to Raven's room. As he neared the door, his heart started beating faster and out of rhythm. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, his heart still accelerating. Raven opened the door and gave him her usual emotionless stare.

"Hey, Raven. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." He looked down at the floor, afraid that she would see right through him once he looked into her eyes. "Okay. Come in." she replied. She turned and started walking back into her room when Robin grabbed her hand.

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou." he yelled. Raven slowly absorbed what she thought he just said. =Did he just say that he's in love with me? But… that's impossible!!!=

The light outside her door exploded and Robin was tossed against the wall. Raven flew to the roof as Robin slipped into unconsciousness, his heart bleeding with misery. When he woke, Robin felt rejected and let loose a few tears. He could no longer stifle back the pain he felt. It reminded him of the very first time he heard of his parents' deaths. But luckily, there was Starfire.

Starfire had heard the commotion and flew up to investigate only to see Robin lying on his face with shards of glass embedded in his arm. She quickly took out the glass and applied the first aid kit to Robin's wounds. When Robin had woken, she noticed his tears and asked what had happened. After hearing his story, she kissed his cheek and pulled him into an affectionate hug while repeating "Everything's going to be ok." He listened to those words and felt his heart heal a bit.

EndFlashback

* * *

After that moment, Starfire had stayed close to Robin, always cheering him up. For the first few days, Robin didn't show any improvement. But by the 6th day, he let a smile crack across his face. Robin thanked his lucky stars for giving him the chance to feel again. Starfire had reopened the path of love in his heart and this time it led to her. Robin looked outside the window again, watching trees and buildings pass them by and pondering this afternoon's events.

His date with Starfire had been cut short when they bumped into Cinderblock trying to break into the bank vault. Though it took them the better part of an hour, Robin and Starfire finally brought him down. Robin had run circles around Cinderblock, making him lose his balance, while giving Starfire enough time to combine two star bolts into one megaton star bolt. The impact knocked Cinderblock into the city's maximum security prison for super-villains and unusual criminals. With Beast Boy and Cyborg out of town [they were secretly searching for Raven], Robin and Starfire were easily exhausted and decided to end their date early. =At least we held up okay.= thought Robin. Then, his fatigue getting the best of him, he rest his head on the window and nodded of to dreamland.

* * *

Meanwhile

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the living room and dropped onto separate couches. Exhausted from their daily attempts to locate Raven, they popped on the TV and watched some cartoons. They heard the door open and glanced in its direction. Beast Boy had his jaw on the floor while Cyborg's system began announcing "Warning! Warning! System malfunction imminent!" The figure just gave them a smile and walked away.

"Raven's back!!! And she smiled!!! Am I seeing things?" asked Cyborg. "If you are, then so am I!" replied Beast Boy.

Please read and review. This is only the prologue, I hope to make the chapters longer than this and this is my first fanfiction. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I've gotten votes for both Robin & Starfire as well as Robin & Raven. Nobody is telling me to pair up Beast Boy and Cyborg =P. In any case, this story is playing out as ideas come to my head so it will take a while. Also, I enjoy reading the fanfictions other people have written so it will definitely hinder me a bit. Please be patient. On with the story.

Warning: This story will have OOC. Ra&Ro&St Triangle.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not owned by me. It is owned by the company that broadcasts it. The name escapes me at the moment.

"Words Spoken"

[Author Notes]

=Thoughts=

Robin carried the sleeping Starfire into the T Tower. =It looks like the guys are back= he thought as he heard Bugs Bunny's "Ehh… What's up doc?" from the TV. He headed up the stairs for Star's room.

The dark staircase was the opposite of the mood Robin was in – gloomy and lifeless vs. bright and cheerful. Being this close to the girl he loved brought on an unexpected bit of warmth to his face, as well as a light feeling in his heart - like the world no longer belonged on his shoulder.

Reaching her room, he thought of how he had such few memories of being here. He had last in to bring back her photo album that they were looking through that day. He was hurriedly rushed out of her room that time and he had felt a bit hurt. But because they had just started out being a couple at the time, he easily got over it and assumed that she didn't trust him entirely to enter her private space.

Walking into her room, he located her bed and placed her head gently on her overly puffed pillow. He pulled the blanket over her slender body and neatly tucked her in. Finally satisfied, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He pulled back to look at her face and saw that a dreamy smile formed on her face. He gave a silent chuckle and left her to her slumber.

He made his way towards his on room, eager to get rid of the smell of sweat around him with a shower and get a few hours naptime before investigating on what Slade could be plotting next. =Cinderblock showing must mean that Slade is up to no good again. But why did he have Cinderblock rob a bank? Is he testing me out again?=

Still deep in thought, he had just turned the corner to his room when he noticed a cloaked someone leaning on his door. =Who's that in front of my door? … Oh my God! It's Raven.= Realizing the lavender-haired girl had returned home a year after rejecting him, he walked forward with an unsure step in his stride.

"Hi Raven, welcome home" he said, a fake smile plastered onto his face.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hey Robin, I was wondering when you would get here. I need to talk with you about something."

=Wait a minute= Robin thought. =She's smiling? And not just that, she looks like a completely different person. Her eyes don't seem so cold anymore and her voice almost sounded perky.= "Uh, what is it?" he asked dumbly.

"Could we talk about this in your room? I'd rather nobody disturbed us" she whispered and gave him a wink.

Robin didn't know what she wanted to talk about but it stirred his interest so much that he probably would've worn a dress and start doing the Macarena for the whole world to see to find out [AN: heh, I couldn't think of a funnier dance.] "Sure, come on in" was all he could think to say.

* * *

Meanwhile

Cyborg and Beast Boy woke up after the shock of Raven finally coming home passed them by. That had been one and a half hour ago. They had initially thought about playing 20 questions with Raven but had been stunned when they saw her walk in smiling. Realizing the person in question was nowhere to be seen; Cyborg looked over to Beast Boy. "Yo BB, where'd Raven go?"

Beast Boy, still stuck in a stupor at the thought of Raven smiling didn't hear the question. He was promptly brought back to reality when a metal hand hit him in the back of his head. "OW!!! What was that for?!?!"

"Well, you were still off in 'La La Land' so I brought you back. Any idea where Raven is?" said Cyborg, annoyed.

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg for a moment longer before responding, "You were here, too! Why do you need to ask me where she is? And for you information, you just brought me back from 'La La Land', so how would I know? … Lousy bucket of bolts" he said almost inaudibly.

"WHAT!!! You scrawny shape shifter, I dare you to say to my face!" yelled the enraged Cyborg.

With that note, the feud between the two Teen Titans was started again. Some things just never change, huh?

* * *

Back to Robin's Room

Robin took out a chair and placed it next to his bed. "Here, have a seat and take a load off" he said. Raven nodded her thanks and sat down while Robin took his place on his bed. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

Raven became a bit nervous, strangely enough. Her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink and she looked down at the legs of the chair. "Robin" she began. "I'm sorry for what happened last year." She brought her head up to look at his eyes. =I never really noticed how wonderful his eyes are.= She thought. "I'm sorry that I just ran off without saying anything to you and pushing you against the wall with my power. It's just that…"

Robin studied her face as she spoke. =She's nervous? What's happened to her in one year? She's getting emotional…= "Just that what?" he replied, curious as to why her face had a deepening blush. 

* * *

"Robin… I wasn't allowed to feel but you pushed that onto me. I wasn't ready for it and you ended being hurt from my emotions lashing out. I couldn't see you after doing that. I couldn't even tell you how I feel…"

Robin's chest started aching a bit. =Ouch, how come my chest is starting to hurt? I haven't seen her in a year and I'm glad to see her but why am I feeling pain?= "I'm sorry for pushing my feelings onto you. You don't have to worry about it though." Another moment of pain stabbed his chest. =Ow, what's going on?=

Raven looked at him, tears threatening to come out now. "Robin, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was…"

"The real reason?" He looked on, puzzled. The pain was intensifying in his chest.

"I think I love you too…"

So what does everyone think? Raven finally has emotions she can control now and she's letting Robin know it. Read and review everyone.


End file.
